Bar Night XD
by Ldrmas
Summary: Title basically explains itself, but Rox sings karoka at a bar, unaware of who is watching. Please review, AkuRoku in later chapters.
1. Sing your Soul

Hello everyone! This is just a small idea that popped in my head one time and I couldn't help but go with it. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bar Night XD

**Chapter I** - Sing your soul

Roxas sighed as he and his two friends walked into the small bar and took their seats. This place wasn't even a bar really, it was more like a karaoke restaurant. But the food was good and as long as the singers didn't suck the place was nice to relax at.

Zexion wordlessly looked at the menu before putting it down, not a second later, and then randomly looked around the bar.

"Decided what you wanted already, Sexy Zexy?" Sora joked as he hid behind his menu all the more so not to die from the death glare from the blunette. Rox smiled slightly before looking back down at his menu.

This was only a causal way to spend time together but that was the main point. They were together and escaping from the thing called reality for a least a few hours. They had worked hard all week at their afternoon jobs and had earned a well deserved break.

This was just the place for it.

"So, Roxy, you got any idea of what you're getting?" Sora asked as he smiled over to his cousin and finally put down his own menu. Roxas only nodded slightly before sighing, supporting his head in his palm.

"Yeah, I'll think I'll just get the usual."

"Man, you're so boring." Sora sighed before looking over at another booth that was some rows from away from them. It was hard to see but Sor could defiantly see red spikes sticking up from above the back of the both. He could only imaging what the looked like all together.

"Can I take your guy's order?" A familiar voice suddenly asked and all three of the booths occupants snapped their heads toward the owner.

"Tidus!"

Said person, who was their waiter, looked up from his notepad and quickly smiled. He hadn't seen who he was serving until now.

"Hey guys! Long time no see." The sandy haired blonde smirked as he slid the pencil ontop of his ear and placed his hand on his hip.

"What have you guys been up to?"

"Just hanging around really." Zexion smiled before leaning against the booth. Sora nodded eagerly before gazing up at Tidus.

"It's been a long week so we were just trying to have some here tonight. We didn't know you work here. You look so cool as a waiter." The brunette smiled before he shrunk in his seat and scooted away from Tidus who was currently glaring at him.

"I was forced to take this job by my pop. But oh well, it has good money and as long as you wear earplugs when the drunkies get up on stage then you survive."

Roxas couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. He could only imagine what that must be like. It must be horrible listening to too many people crawling up on stage and trying to sing.

"By the way Rox, are you going to sing?"

The blonde snapped out of his thinking to look up at Tidus, his expression blank.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to sing? I haven't heard you sing in a long time. What was the last time? I think it was eight grade choir or something." Tidus said as he raised a eyebrow in thought before nodding, Roxas and Tidus went to the same school for middle school and Rox had joined the choir.

Tidus happened to go once for Rox's solo and it was amazing.

"Yeah, Roxas. You should sing. You shouldn't waste your voice just for the shower faucet." Sora added, only to suddenly groan as Roxas had whacked him upside the head with the menu.

"I agree with Sora, I have heard your voice Roxas, and you shouldn't waste it. Get up there." Zexion said and Roxas was about to slap him too but hesitated. He could never hit Zex for it would be his death if he did.

"If your going, go now. The stage is open. And it would be good to go before our special guests." Tidus winked as he took their orders for drinks and then left. Sora scooted out of the booth and smirked as he pulled Roxas up to his feet.

"Go get them, cous!" He said happily as he pushed Rox toward the stage. The blonde sighed as he got up on the stage and turned to the DJ. A tv stood in front of the stage so that one could see the words well. He told the DJ to just pick something and then took the mic, turning toward the light.

The music started to slowly at the beginning and it only took a second for Roxas to get into the beat. He never heard this song before but it was okay.

It was starting. He stared at the screen and pushed the mic to his lips.

_We've run out of words we've run out of time  
We've run out of reasons really why we together  
We both know it's over baby bottom line It's best we don't even talk at all_

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages  
Let's just call it quits it's probably better  
So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause'_

_Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

_'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over_

By now Roxas was getting more into the song and eased his stance a little and smiled more as he sang. And man was he singing.

_I still wake up every morning quarter to ten  
I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table I can't even remember how long it's been  
No trouble stayin' occupied_

_Oh they ask about you whenever I come around I do what I can not to put my business in the streets  
Last thing I need's another episode  
Keep conversation short and sweet because_

_'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the doorI used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed  
'Cause it's overGirl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind 'Cause baby it's over I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over_

_You know that it's over when the burnin' And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore  
And you know that you're through when she don't do to you And move you like the way she moved ya before  
And you wanna pull her close_

_But your heart has froze  
You kiss her but her eyes don't close Then she goes out of your heart forever  
And it hurts you but you know that it's better_

_Girl you know it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind_

_'Cause it's over I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages Don't wanna know where you been Baby 'cause it's over  
'Cause it's over Girl you know it's over this time So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's overI swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over_

Once Roxas was done, he smiled and passed the mic back to the DJ. He was worried though. No one was doing anything. There wasn't any clapping, any whistles, heck there wasn't even breathing. Everyone single person in the room was just staring at him.

Had he really been that bad?

He slowly made his way off the stage and tried to get back to his seat, yet suddenly someone jumped up and began to clap like crazy. Roxas froze as he watched the guy clap and whistle his approval and only became more stunned as everyone in the bar joined in.

He softly blushed as people came up to him saying stuff like he was amazing, or he should be in the recording companies. He got pats on the back and people were still clapping as he made his way to his seat. Sora threw his arms around his cousin and ruffled his hair.

"You were so awesome!" Roxas just blushed more and tried to hide in the seat, yet it seemed to fail to work.

What any didn't seem to notice was that a table way in the back, hidden in the darkness of the bar, held three strange boys, who had remained silent the entire time.

The one on the end then smirked as he watched Roxas sit back down. No doubt about it. That kid could sing and not only that but he could sing amazingly well. He smirked as he leaned his chin more onto the back of his hand, chuckling quietly.

"So what about that kid?" He whispered to his friends.

The one across from him only nodded as he kept his eyes locked on the blonde, well what he could see of the blonde with his silver bangs falling in front of his face for the millionth time. He growled and moved his hair back making his friend who had asked in the first place chuckle, his sea blue green eyes shining in the dim light.

"And you?"

The mixed eyes fell onto the guy in the middle of the booth. His smirk widening as he noticed his friend had his arms stretched out across the back of the booth and was smirking, wickedly.

"I'm amused. I'm defiantly amused, got it memorized?"

To Be continued.....

* * *

Hehehee I hope you liked it. Please review, it would be apprieciated.  
It's over - Jesse McCartney  
Square enix characters - Square enix

And srsly what else would you use for Rox to sing other than a Jesse McCartney Song? XD


	2. Finally See

Hey heheh well second chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Please know that i don't own anything but this idea of this story!

* * *

Bar Night XD

**Chapter II **- Finally See

_RedOne, Konvict GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find a drink, oh man Where are my keys?  
I lost my phone, phone_

Every one's head picked up as a real beaty song started playing. Heads turned to the stage once the lifts turned off before colorful lights sparkle around the bar. Three guys had appeared on the stage.

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Girls jumped into the crowds on the dance floor and started dancing like nothing else. The three guys just continued. One playing the drums, another playing a base guitar and the last one singing but also had a sitar in hand.

'Huh, you don't really see those anymore…' Rox thought, ignoring Sora who was bobbing his head to the music.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh  
What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

The guy with the guitar stepped forward and Rox was instantly gazing at his deep emerald eyes, the same eyes that winked at him before the owner of the eyes pressed his lips to the mike.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

The blonde sitarist moved back to the mike and smirked widely, strumming his instrument with all his soul. The drum silverette kept up with the beat and smiled as well, giving a small to the redhead emerald eye guitarist.

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

By this time Sora had jumped from the booth and joined in the crowd. He wanted to be closer and also move to the beat. It was awesome, usually this song was sung by a girl but with these three guys singing it, it was nothing but amazing.

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

The bar erupted in screams as the three ended the song. The girls reached out their arms, desperately trying to reach out to the band but all the three guys did was bow before trying to move off the stage. Rox couldn't help but gulp.

Those eyes. Those acidic emerald eyes were still locked on him. They were just staring at him and wouldn't wander no matter what. He stared back and felt a shiver run up and down his spine several times. He couldn't tell if those eyes were stripping him or just gazing at him. The guitarist chuckled, a smirk overflowing on his lips before he winked once again. He then followed his friends, disappearing into the darkness of the back stage.

'Who was he?' Was all that Roxas could comprehend.

To Be continued.....

* * *

Heheheheheh Second song, finally see. Well please review, it's much apprieciated.  
_Just dance - Lady Gaga  
Square enix characters - Square enix_


	3. Guess What

Hello! Surprise. hehehe I'm sorry it took so long to update and thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and alerts. It really means a lot to me!! Thank you! XD And I'm really really excited about tomorrow!!!

* * *

Bar Night XD

Chapter Three - Oh yay!

_And this how we gon' do it, dale_

_One two three four Uno dos tres cuatro  
I know you want me, want me You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me You know I want cha, want cha_

_I know you want me, want me You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want meYou know I want cha, want cha_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_One two three four Uno do' tres cuatro_

Axe sang and moved his hips to the beat. His ipod ear plugs stuck in his ears and his eyes closed. He was standing in the middle of the dressing room, just trying to get rid of some of that extra adrenalin that was speeding through his system.

No better way to do that then to dance, right? So he turned up his ipod some more and smiled as he was going deaf with the sound of the music. Aww yes, this was the life, just dancing and getting paid to sing in a karaoke bar.

Now if only he could see that blonde again. The look on the boys face when Axe had winked at him, oh man, it was priceless. Yeah, having him still around would defiently make it better.

"AXEL! AXEL! AXEL!" Dem suddenly yelled as he came bouncing in the room, quickly slamming the door, making Riku jump along with it. I chuckled at the sliver haired keyboardist, cause it was really really rare to see him scared and squeal like a girl, so then I turned to Dem, pulling my ear buds from their place.

"Yeah, what's up, Dem-Dem?" I asked as I was rolling my cord for the buds around the cherry red ipod. The blonde came up right to me before yanking on my shoulder, bringing me closer to the door.

"Guess who is right behind this door!" The sitarist smirked as if he was victorious about something. I rose my eyebrow, giving my band mate a weary look. Dem never really looked like that unless he was up to something, so now the question was what could this mullet head be up to?

"Alright, shoot, who is it?" Demyx only smirked a little bigger and by gosh I think a little wicker too, which was making me all the more curious, but he then went and chuckled. He then swung back and forth on the balls of his feet, placing his hands behind his back.

"Ohh, no one special, I'm guessing not that special to you any way but it's just a little blondie with blue eyes…" The sitarist stopped there, giving his friend a knowing look. I gazed at him for a moment, wondering who he could mean. Let's see blonde hair and blues hair, no many people fit that description in my list of people I know, unless it was the sing-

"Blondie! The blondie that was in the crowd!" I suddenly cried with a smile splattering upon my face and instant happiness taking over me. Was he really still here? I figured he would have left as soon as possible once we had left the stage, but if he was still here. Well by all means this was awesome!

"Ding Ding we have a winner and for your prize, you get to see him. He's right outside door number one." Demyx chuckled as he moved aside from the door and somewhat bowed toward it, giving Axe full access. The redhead smirked as he moved closer to the door and took it's handle.

"Careful now, don't scare him away." Dem mocked as he latched himself onto Axel's shoulder and also peering at the door.

"Shhh!" With a small ity bity push of the door, two eyes were able to look into the hallway, one deep green and another aquamarine. It wasn't long before the eyes could spot the cow lick of blonde hair but also another patch of blonde.

-

"Thanks for getting me back here, Tidus." Rox smiled as he stood in front of the waiter and tried not to be nervous.

"No problem just remember our deal, if they see you…"

"I tripped back here and I don't know you what so ever." Rox finished for his blonde friend before shooting him another smile.

"Right, good luck." Tidus smiled as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Rox stood in place for a long time. He couldn't lie to himself but he was nervous. He was as nervous as crazy. He didn't even know why he was back here, but something within him just told him he needed to know that redhead.

He needed to know that the redhead, his name, favorite cookie, shoe size, something! Anything about that redhead that had winked right at him. If he didn't he might never get the redhead out of his head.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! And again sorry it was so long of a wait! I'll try to be better about it. And please review so I can know what ya'll think! Thank you!! Have a good day for in only an hour and ten minutes KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 DAYS COMES OUT!!! WHOOT! i can't play it but WHOOT!!  
~Bye ;D


	4. Make a Move

I do not own Square Enix characters, you know the drill. I apologize that this took so long to get up. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

'Okay, what am I going to do?' Axel thought to himself as he gazed at the thinking blonde, who was probably no more than 100 meters from him. The redhead thought and thought as he could feel Demyx's breath on his neck, making the hair there prickle.

"Come on Axe, you can't just leave him standing there right?" Dem whispered real quite like, thankfully the younger blonde not seeming to hear. Axel glared, though he knew Dem was right. The blondie did come back here to meet the band or probably just Axe, the redhead was hoping for the second one.

But what was he to do?

He wanted to make a good first impression and without a doubt this blonde, who was still about 100 meters from him, was cute and he knew he could sing. Maybe if he got to talk to him, he could invite blondie to join the band. That would be so cool.

So now go over there and talk to him, that's all he had to do right. Right?

Looks like that was easier said than done.

"Axel, look you want to talk to him right?" Demyx asked and the redhead singer/ guitar player could feel the weight lifting off his back. But Axe only gulped and nodded as he continued to gaze at the adorable little blonde, big blue eyed teen.

"Then get out there!" Before Axel even had registered what was happening, Demxy had shoved his favorite pair of cowboy boots covered foot right on Axel's ass, causing the poor redhead flying out the door, sliding on the floor, then coming to a stop no more than four Axel long strides steps to Rox's feet.

Roxas had seen this and first didn't know what to do, but when Axel had come to a complete stop about five feet away from where he was standing he immediately was at the redhead's side and helping him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Rox asked as the two boys were now on their feet and looking at each other. Axel was frozen, though on the inside he was boiling with anger that would defiantly be fired at Demyx later, after he figured out what he was suppose to say to the cutie before him.

"Hi!" He finally yelled out, louder than needed, which in turned made him turn pink in the cheeks, that darkened as the blondie chuckled.

"Hello." Roxas finally replied and just smiled. He had been so wanting to ask the redhead anything he could possibly think of at the moment, but as of this moment, his mind was totally blank.

Axel stared as Roxas stared right back, neither of them knowing what to do. Suddenly though Axel grabbed Rox's shirt and pulled him forward, their lips meeting instantly, silencing the blonde's gasp of surprise.

The kiss was messy of course for being a sudden one but still a kiss and Axel was a real forward guy, so to speak. He hated awkward silences and yes there were better ways to break said silence than this but he panicked, so sue him.

Once Axel eased them apart, both of them panting for air, he blushed again. He gulped and knew he was in trouble, though he couldn't see a hint of anger on the younger one's face, but he was sure that was to come.

Better get out of there then.

"Bye." He said shortly and started to storm back to the dressing room, only to curse as a really tight grip held onto his shirt arm, as if for dear life.

He bit his lip, ready to lose something of his, wither it be his face or leg or whatever, he knew he would lose something, since the kid had a hold on him. He turned and eased closer to the blonde who was looking down but still pulling him closer.

"Do it again." Was what Axe suddenly heard and he seemed a little shocked. Roxas though seemed serious and this made Axel instantly smile.

"Axel." The redhead said, making Roxas gaze up at him with bright blue eyes once more. "My name is Axel, yours?"

"Roxas."

"Well, Roxas, as you wish." With that Axel leaned in and slowly cupped the sighing teen's face. He leaned in and kissed Roxas slowly now happy that he could enjoy it and not worry about the mess.

In his pocket, his ring tone began to play.

"_This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss_

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this…"

But the two ignored it, for that one cheesy old classic Faith Hill song just added the right touch to their first little perfect moment of love.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!

You guys have a good week and weekend.

~Bye and please review if you can.


End file.
